


Living

by orphan_account



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>亚历克·托利卫连死了，没有人知道。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living

**Author's Note:**

> *没有修改过，欢迎捉虫

亚力克·托利卫连死了。

他从高处摔了下去，倒塌的卫星塔砸中了他——称不上是什么体面的死亡方式。

没过多久他就再次睁开了双眼。托利卫连小心翼翼地站起来，从卫星塔的残骸上跨过去。他很快就发现这毫无必要，他大可随意走动而不受障碍物的阻扰了。人拥有灵魂，这对于那些无神论者来说可不是什么好消息（虔诚的教徒们不会感到惊喜的，他们本就坚信如此）。意识到这一点的他向一边的草丛里走去。

乱糟糟的草坪和伪装用的草垛，至少有几十个士兵从上面碾过，但这对他不重要了。现在托利卫连可以去一切他想去的地方，比如去MI6总部站在官员旁边偷看机密资料，再多安保人员与密码锁也是形同虚设。这不会构成威胁，他什么都没法做，就算鬼魂真的能用意念控制一些东西，掀起阴风传递信息，谁又会在意这些呢？

他徒步走到市中心，轻轻松松穿过最拥挤的街道，熙熙攘攘的人群中没有人能看见他，这世界上究竟有没有通灵者，活着的人谁也说不清楚。小贩对来往的人们吆喝着，叫卖声到天黑才渐渐开始消失，他在同一条路上站了一整天，没有看见和他一样的幽灵。这很奇怪，或许幽灵只是不喜欢人多热闹的地方，但如果每一个死去的人都在这世上以幽灵的方式存在着，这世界早被幽灵挤满了。

时隔九年，托利卫连决定回英国。

第二天早晨他搭顺风车去了机场，在候机的乘客与工作人员的谈话中得知下一班前往伦敦的飞机在下午出发。五个小时后他与其他人一起踏上了舷梯，他没有机票，因此没有座位，最终选择坐在走廊蓝色的地毯上。就在乘客差不多都到齐时一个头发灰白的老人冲进了飞机，他半透明的身体穿过座椅和扶手，而显然无论是读报的还是放行李的，没有人注意到他。老人左右张望着，然后叹口气朝机舱后面走。他的视线在亚历克身上停下来，似乎有些吃惊。“看来喜欢逃票的不止我一个。”老人在托利卫连对面坐下的时候这么说。“我已经有一段时间没见过和我一样的家伙了。”他没有回答。

“小伙子不介意听我这把老骨头说点无聊的东西吧？”在得到他的同意之后老人开始讲起他的故事，都是些琐碎的小事，顺序亦毫无逻辑可言。“我见过一个16世纪的家伙，法国贵族，举止可笑得很。”讲到一半老人忽然又换了个话题，就这么一直絮叨个没完没了。期间乘务人员多次端着茶水从他们身上走过，每次托利卫连都会下意识转头去看，但老人的注意力就一直没转移过，仿佛那些人才是看不见的幽灵。渐渐地老人的声音在亚历克耳里也变得模糊起来，成了机舱里的背景音乐。他听见旁边座位上的一对情侣正讨论要送给新婚的朋友什么礼物，小伙子提议在礼物上刻上新婚夫妇和他们的名字来展现友谊，他的恋人同意了。

“现在你见不到多少同类了。”老人的这句话把他的魂给拉了回来。“和平年代幽灵总是少些。”亚历克用眼神示意老人继续讲下去。“你知道不是所有人死后都会变成幽灵的吧？”然后老人告诉托利卫连他和妻子都是在二战德国轰炸伦敦的时候死的。“我就在炮火中看着我们残缺不全的尸体，可她不在。”老人故作神秘地眨眨浑浊的绿眼睛。“要我说她肯定去了天堂，在她的上帝身旁沐浴着圣光呢，她一直都相信上帝会引导英国走向胜利的。而那些该死的纳粹分子——”广播提醒乘客们再过十分钟飞机就要降落在希思罗机场。“统统都下了地狱。”

托利卫连不相信上帝，也从未打算混进天堂。如果天堂与地狱真的存在，他们这些特工会首当其冲掉进地狱，邦德为英格兰而战，他则为自己而活。如果老人真的说中了，好人进了天堂坏人堕入地狱，那他们就是被两边遗弃的人，就算是撒旦也不愿与他们为伴。

在一片轰鸣声中飞机着陆了。

***

托利卫连顺着记忆中的路线来到邦德以前住的公寓门口，不确定邦德是否仍然住在这里。

他穿过上锁的门，脚下是摆在门口的一块小垫子。托利卫连打量起面前的客厅，餐桌和椅子与记忆中的样子几乎一模一样，靠墙沙发的位置往左挪了不少，其余家具也都动过，但和原来都差不多。桌子上的花瓶里插着几支快要因缺水而死的白百合，他记得以前桌子上也有一个样式相同的花瓶，在一次争吵中发怒的托利卫连把它砸在地上，而邦德的手也被碎片划伤了。后来的事情他记不太清了，但他非常确定对方朝他脸上揍了不止一拳。第二天早上莫妮彭妮小姐朝他俩叹了口气，就像是小学老师看着两个刚打一架的男孩子似的。那天M派给他一个和毒品交易有关的任务，下午他就坐上了前往西班牙的飞机，这让他暂时不用在Q支部或者是其他什么地方面对一个还在生气的邦德。

他往里走几步，指尖轻轻划过墙面，他尚拥有触觉，这不是什么坏事。接着他绕着客厅逆时针转了三四圈，在卧室门前放慢脚步，直到他搭上金属把手时他才想起自己根本没必要理会那些木门。进去之后终于有些东西能够提醒他已经过了快十年了，掉漆的床头柜是个不错的选择。托利卫连躺倒在铺着干净白色被单的床上，前两天的旅途让他感到很累（这当然是心理作用，没听说过幽灵也会疲劳的），柔软的床垫让他暂时不去想那些困扰着他的事情。现在邦德大概刚和总部做完报告，准备去见他的塞尔维亚小女友，在他回来之前，托利卫连有足够的时间说服自己别想方设法杀死他。

接下来的几天他出去在市里逛了几圈，在报亭旁边看着无聊的报纸头条和更无聊的店主之类的，剩下的时间花在了学习如何控制物体上。他想起高空中老人的闲扯，从一堆废话当中找出重点是特工（以及前特工或是黑手党头目）的长处，“老罗伊举起一把银勺子，可把那个闯进来的小男孩儿给吓坏了——”。现在托利卫连缺的只是大量的练习。第一个练习对象是邦德摆在书桌上的黑色钢笔，不到半个小时他就能操纵那只笔了，看着自己歪歪扭扭的字迹他皱紧眉头，他得多做做这个，还要把这里处理得和什么都没发生过一样。后来他能拉开冰箱门了，冷藏室里只有过期的草莓果酱和半瓶伏特加，所幸的是他不需要进食。

一天晚上托利卫连听见门口传来钥匙插入门锁转动的声音，他把方才提起的电话听筒原封不动放回原位关上了灯，邦德回来了，而他不能确定自己是否期待这件事。如他预料一般，在开关被人按下之后没有传来邦德把鞋子搁在门旁的鞋柜里的声音，托利卫连能想象邦德是如何从外套里掏出他那把小巧的华尔特PPK，又是如何举着它指着那也许会存在的敌人的。无论他在哪里露出了破绽，邦德显然注意到了，狼总是对鲜血的气味十分敏感。

卧室门被忽地推开，头顶的灯再次亮了起来。然后托利卫连看见了邦德，站在那里，和之前在火车上一样穿着黑色西装，手里举着枪，警惕地看着卧室里的摆设。邦德退出去时依旧没有丝毫松懈，巧的是他的枪口对准了托利卫连坐着的地方，而后者正等着他扣下扳机，让子弹飞过那不存在的身体嵌进后面的墙壁里。

晚上躺在邦德的旁边时他近距离看到那曾多次出现在邦德脸上的迷茫的神色，他思考过那究竟代表什么。你永远没法看穿邦德，他把自己伪装得很好，对于一个特工来说这是个能让他活下去的好习惯。托利卫连猜他大概已经和西莫诺娃分手了，即使还没有也很快就会的，他和他的情人们的关系从来都不会长久，小娜塔莎对他来说不是什么特别的存在。只消女王陛下一句话，他随时能杀死她们中的任何一个，从背后一枪毙命将是最仁慈的方式，这和他在任务中杀掉一个试图把匕首插进他心脏的人没有什么区别。托利卫连在死前注视着他的双眼，那里面根本就没有悲伤。

***

托利卫连渐渐习惯起这样的日子，他会在午后去剧院看演出，坐在广场东面的长椅上看别人喂鸽子，就像他还活着一样，平常得不能再平常了，这种安逸他生前不曾享受过，而其他的一些东西渐渐淡出他的视野。他仍然恨着英国，却无法再燃起复仇的欲望，死亡如同一针强效镇定剂，无论多么强大的野兽也不得不屈服于它。而邦德一如既往地出任务，短则几天，长则半个月。在空荡荡的公寓里呆了一个星期之后托利卫连决定去看看老人嘴里说的幽灵聚集之处，他在晚上出发，根据老人给的地址在小路上拐了十多个弯终于在角落里找到了它。

一处废弃的建筑工地，地上满是黄沙与形状扭曲的钢筋，恐怖电影取景的好地方，托利卫连在心中暗自评价。那些幽灵们明显发现他这个同类的存在了，为首的那个站了起来，他穿着滑稽的拉夫，袖口的蕾丝边有些泛黄破损。他们面无表情地看着他，眼睛像是案板上的死鱼目。唯一一个对托利卫连有些兴趣的是个有着棕色卷发的年轻人，用着好奇的眼光打量他脸上的伤疤。他们就那么瞪着彼此，谁都没有说一句话。最后领头的家伙微微把头侧过去，托利卫连当然知道那是什么意思，他本就不打算在这里多留了，那是浪费时间。在他转身离开时刚才那个年轻人追了上来，微微张开嘴唇却什么声音也没发出来，有些不安地低下头。“我叫本杰明。”年轻人说，抬起头望着托利卫连。

“雅努斯。”他丢下这么一句话走了。

第二天下午邦德回来了，托利卫连看得出他不开心，兴许是刚与M吵了一架。和所有英国人一样他泡了杯茶读起那份顺路带回来的报纸。托利卫连打算去外面逛逛，刚下楼就在大门口撞上昨天那个自称本杰明的家伙。该死的，托利卫连在心中咒骂着，他根本就没法留意是否有个幽灵跟在自己后面。本杰明发现托利卫连在看着他，有些窘迫地把双手别到背后，踌躇一会儿之后他摇摇晃晃地走向托利卫连。“雅努斯，我——”

“我丝毫不感到惊讶。”托利卫连的声线里没有一丝波澜。“如果你的家庭教育就是教你如何跟踪陌生人的话。”

“我很抱歉，雅努斯，但我不是他们派来的。”本杰明支吾着，“这纯粹是……好奇。”

托利卫连不怎么喜欢这个年轻人，但他不介意和本杰明待在一起，他介意的是本杰明对他过去经历表现出的极大兴趣。他继续和本杰明会面，但不是在那栋公寓楼下，不止是因为他不乐意在本杰明在场时恰巧撞到出来买东西的邦德。他死了，现在过着的每一天都是另一段人生，他宁愿把自己的过去和现在中间切一刀割开来，永远也别让它们碰上。但总有一些地方还连着，而托利卫连不希望属于现在这一边的东西碰到属于过去的。如果本杰明对他的兴趣超过他容忍的范围，他一点也不在乎去找个巫师之流的家伙把本杰明整一顿。

有一天他们一起出去时托利卫连察觉到对方的异样，本杰明在隐藏自己的情感方面毫无天赋，期间他犹豫了好几次想对托利卫连说什么，在托利卫连看向他时眼神总是飘忽不定，最后在长椅上他下定决心开口。“你的脸……是在战争中受伤的吗？”

这毫无疑问触及了托利卫连的底线，“与你无关。”他没好气地回答。本杰明试图转移话题来消解他们之间尴尬的气氛。“那个黑色头发的男人，”这几个词让托利卫连转头看着这个不会察言观色的蠢小子，“是你的旧情人？”话音刚落本杰明就意识到自己刚才的那句话有多糟糕，他把托利卫连惹火了。他急忙为自己辩解：“我只是路过的时候碰巧看见你跟着他而已——”

“如果你对一个死人生前的故事那么感兴趣，”托利卫连露出一个冷笑，这让本杰明有些害怕。“这张脸是拜他所赐。”

本杰明的用词让他回忆起一些完全不属于雅努斯的东西。邦德的旧情人是和他一起出生入死的006，对他来说亚历克死在了任务中，死在了乌洛莫夫的枪口下。托利卫连想杀死邦德，那成为了他心中仅次于报复英国的执念。他想让邦德亲眼目睹黄金眼葬送英国的前程，那无疑是对一个爱国者的巨大打击。他亦想在那之后亲手杀死邦德，在旁人看来那会是个十分残忍的举动，但托利卫连知道这只能让他单方面的发泄罢了，对邦德来说死在敌人的手下没什么可怕的。

托利卫连炸掉火车那天的晚上，奥纳托普在床上亲吻他面部的伤疤，他任凭她在自己身上抓挠，夺取主控权。“你很喜欢他。”她说。他清楚这句话并非嫉妒，只是她在陈述她所见到的。托利卫连选择用沉默应对。

他留本杰明一个人在广场上对着鸽子发呆。

***

托利卫连选择留下来。他白天出门，晚上回去，和这城里大部分人一样，日复一日极其相似。他不知道自己什么时候会厌倦这如同面包店橱窗里摆着的漂亮蛋糕那般甜腻的生活。自己确实是被麻痹了。

邦德依旧在电话里和莫妮彭妮有意无意地调情，用的还是老一套的方式。托利卫连看着他发高烧时随便吞几粒药在沙发上蜷成一团，或者是出了好几天任务之后带着一身伤和废掉的装备粗暴地推开公寓的门。托利卫连从不像邦德以前那样，在他看书时用哼哼“大不列颠万岁”的方式来烦他——他敢赌这个坏毛病和Q的奇怪装备脱不了干系，就算他那么做了邦德也听不见。他看着邦德在他面前自慰，甚至有一次他确定邦德在高潮时含混不清地喊出了他的名字，而托利卫连凑上去吻了对方的额头。他上一次叫出邦德的名字是他坠下去之前的几秒。“为了英格兰，詹姆斯？”

“不，为了我。”这回答听起来不太像邦德，但他确实那么说了。当那个一身正装的人带着一群负责善后的员工来时他有一种解脱感。他们把公寓里的一切通通装进纸箱里运走或是直接扔掉，无论是一只笔还是桌上的花瓶，然后把这里里里外外彻底打扫了一遍，不放过任何一个细微之处。等他们走后即使是歇洛克·福尔摩斯本人亲自过来也没法找到什么蛛丝马迹了。托利卫连一直伫立在一旁，没有用他的能力留下任何物品。讽刺的是之前邦德为了任务假死的时候，报纸上刊登了他的讣告，他们为他在海上举行了葬礼，但当死亡真的降临时，却什么也没留下。托利卫连不知道是什么促使M作出这么一个决定，但邦德毫无疑问死了，生物学上的，MI6专门派人来处理就说明了一切。

托利卫连再也没有见到过邦德。

他们把贝加尔湖称为西伯利亚的蓝眼睛，在那里或许还有人记得雅努斯，一个厉害的黑手党头子的名字在他生前人尽皆知，然而一旦他死去，没过多久道上的人就会把他忘掉，顶多在聊到自己以前打拼的岁月时一笔带过。邦德死了，但还有人记得他，也许是莫妮彭妮小姐，也许是Q。当这世上还有人记住你，你就尚活在别人的记忆里，在他小时候母亲这么对他说。

詹姆斯·邦德还活着，也许和他一样在流浪，雅努斯也尚能再苟延残喘一些时日。亚力克·托利卫连死了，没有人知道。

Fin

注：文中哼歌的梗来源于The Living Daylight，里面Q给邦德的装备按下按钮后吹出“大不列颠万岁”的第一节就能释放出迷晕气体


End file.
